Cantarella
by AnHell
Summary: One-shot dedicado a Dionis Mar y Liraz Hazael, basado en el tema "Cantarella" de Kuro-usa. Advertencia: Conteniene lemon e incesto, leer bajo su propio riego. Una fiesta, un nuevo fármaco y un deseo oculto es todo lo que Len Kagamine necesita para poder cumplir su anhelo, poseer a su hermana gemela, ¿Lo lograra?


Primero que nada, este fic esta dedicado a Liraz Hazael, ya que ella me ayudo a conseguir inspiración, y a Dianis Mar, gracias al apoyo que ya sea intencional o no me brindo al tomarse la molestia de leer otro one-shot que publique.

Segundo: Este fic tiene contenido de incesto (Kagamine) y lemon, así que si te desagrada el tema o simplemente no te gusta la pareja, puedes evitar la lectura.

Tercero: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, tan solo los uso para fines de "sano" entretenimiento sin obtener algún beneficio monetario de por medio.

Sin mas los dejo con este One-shot

El joven se levantaba directo a su perdición, pero poco le importaba si estaba al lado de ella.

Esta situación comenzó en pleno siglo XVIII, una época donde reinaban unos pocos, donde esos pocos hacían lo que les venía en gana y donde todas las leyes, al menos para ese pequeño grupo, valían lo mismo qué la basura.

* * *

La fiesta de la mansión Hatsune era una de las mas esperadas por toda la burocracia del país, tal era el prestigió del festejó que mucha gente de países extranjeros se reunían en este lugar ubicado en Inglaterra.

Llegaba gente tal como el famoso duque de Venomania, un hombre poderoso e influyente en Ucrania, gente cómo Galorian Marlon, el hombre que dirigía sobre las leyes en Letonia, también llegaba gente de la talla de Eva Moonlight, una de las mas poderosas y adineradas mujeres en el mundo.

Toda esa gente reunida en un solo punto, sin embargo, una de las casas invitadas era parte de la nobleza Austriaca, los Kagamine.

La joven heredera de está noble casa, Rin Kagamine esperaba esta fiesta con ansías por un motivó bastante simple, para los Kagamine era una obligación asistir a la fiesta de los Hatsune.

Este hecho por si solo no era especial, de hecho muchos lo considerarían tedioso y molesto, sin embargo gracias a este evento, la joven Rin podría ver a su hermano después de nueve largos meses.

Los Kagamine habían enviado a su joven heredero a estudiar a Inglaterra con un profesor de renombre, esto era con la intención de prepararlo para tomar el liderato de la casa Kagamine una vez que el señor y la señora, Leon y Llily Kagamine se retirarán.

Claro que Len asistiría, en parte por qué Miku Hatsune era una estudiante de su profesor: Shion Kaito y por que los Kagamine estaban obligados a ir, pero la mayor razón de su asistencia era simple, quería ver a alguien en particular.

—No puedo esperar a llegar— Menciono un hombre con antifaz, su vestimenta era de un color azul zafiro de gala, cubierta con unos exóticos encajes que hacían resaltar la nobleza de la persona en sí, haciendo juego con su cabellera y ojos del mismo tono.

—Maestro, se que la hija de los Hatsune era su aprendiz, pero si me disculpa el atrevimiento, ¿Por que tanto interés en ella?— Cuestiono el acompañante de este hombre, un joven de cabellera dorada con un exótico pero exquisito traje amarillo canario, sus ojos de color cían resaltaban el interés que tenía en el tema, claro que también había que considerar que con algo tenía que entretenerse dentro de la carroza en donde se transportaban para poder soportar las cuatro tediosas horas que restaban de viaje.

—Estrictamente hablando no es mi aprendiz, de hecho apenas soy mayor que ella por cuatro años— El hombre de azul respondió de manera retórica.

—Entonces la chica esta en edad de contraer nupcias— Concretó el joven de cabellera dorada.

Len no era estúpido y se dio cuenta de las intenciones de su maestro, claro que a el poco o nada le podía interesar.

—Entonces usted tiene alguna relación con la familia Hatsune y quiere desposar a la heredera, por no decir que si lo llaman "profesor" algo le debió de haber enseñado— Concluyo el joven Len.

—Muy observador, mi joven pupilo, yo le enseñe a Miku las artes musicales, aunque era solo una niña por ese entonces, pero que me dices tú, ¿Alguna chica especial espera tu arribo en la fiesta?— Kaito pregunto para entablar una conversación con su aprendiz.

—Me pregunto sobre eso— Respondió el joven a la brevedad.

* * *

En la entrada a la mansión Hatsune, una hermosa joven de cabellera aguamarina paseaba por los vastos jardines acompañada de una igualmente hermosa chica de cabellera dorada.

La familia Kagamine mantenía fuertes lazos de amistad con los Hatsune, Miku y Rin se conocieron después de que Len salió de casa debido a su viaje de estudios, cabe recalcar que congeniaron rápidamente aun con la diferencia de edad. Miku tenía 22 años mientras que Rin se mantenía en los 17.

—Entonces ¿Hoy podre conocer al misterioso chico de tus sueños?— Cuestionó la joven vestida con un fino conjunto color amarillo a su amiga de forma jugetona.

—Sabía que no debía haberte dicho nada— Suspiro la aludida, la cual lucía orgullosa el más fino vestido de la familia Hatsune, un vestido de color negro con detalles de color aguamarina, resaltando pequeños encajes con algunos brillantes incrustados.

—Vamos, arriba ese ánimo, no era mi intención reírme a tus costillas— Le explicó la joven hija de los Kagamine a su amiga.

Miku le había contado la historia de su primer amor, un chico que conoció cuándo tenia escasos 11 años, quién le enseño a tocar el violín y le regalo el instrumento qué ahora ella tocaba con pasión y entrega.

Miku había hecho bien en no mencionar ningún nombre durante su relato, ya qué su querida amiga Rin era curiosa al punto de llegar a ser entrometida.

—Que hay de ti, ¿Hay alguien a quién esperes?— Cuestionó la mujer aguamarina evadiendo el tema de su primer amor.

La rubia solo le dedicó una extraña y graciosa sonrisa, claro que ella poseía bastantes pretendientes, pero para ella surgía una cuestión totalmente diferente, ¿Como decir qué el hombre que esperaba era su propio hermano?.

* * *

El carruaje del doctor Shion arribo a media tarde, apenas media hora antes de que la fiesta comenzara formalmente.

La servidumbre de los Hatsune rápidamente recibió al profesor Shion y al joven Kagamine.

—Muchas gracias, Yowane— Exclamó el profesor.

—Es un placer, Shion-sama— Respondió la sirvienta al ritmo qué hacía una reverencia en honor al hombre ante ella. Claro, como no respetar al hombre qué la salvo de las calles y la recomendó con la familia Hatsune debido a sus habilidades en todas las tareas domésticas.

Yowane Haku siempre era discriminada por su inusual albinismo, por lo cual fue vendida como esclava en su país natal : Japón. Esta situación la llevo a la desesperación hasta que el doctor Shion Kaito, literalmente la sacó de un basurero.

—Miku-sama estará complacida por verlo— Añadió la sirvienta consciente de la situación sentimental de su ama y amiga.

—Disculpe, ¿La familia Kagamine ya está aquí?— Cuestionó el joven heredero de la mencionada familia.

—Fueron los primeros en arribar a la mansión, Len-sama—

—Entonces si me disculpan iré a saludar a mi familia antes de mostrar mis respetos al duque Hatsune— Len hablo mientras sostenía una misteriosa sonrisa sobre su rostro.

* * *

—Hermano— Fue lo único que Rin alcanzó a decir antes de abalanzarse sobre su gemelo, claro que después de tanto tiempo sin verlo y considerando el carácter activo de la joven, no se podía esperar otra cosa.

—Rin, cálmate un poco— Menciono Len mientras se recuperaba de la embestida que recibo por parte de su gemela.

—Me alegró de verte, ¿Dónde se encuentran nuestros padres?— Cuestionó el joven Kagamine una vez recuperado.

—Se encuentran con el conde, al parecer nuestro vino es del agrado del señor Ciel— Respondió la Kagamine en un jovial tono.

Len debía reconocer que una relación de negocios con el conde Ciel Phantomhive era de ganar o ganar por ambas partes.

—Eso nos deja solos por un momento— Exclamo el rubio con una malévola sonrisa, una sonrisa perversa e imperceptible.

Rin también esbozó una sonrisa del mismo tipo, aunque mejor disimulada.

* * *

La fiesta comenzó, gente iba y venia intercambiando saludos, algunos degustaban la exquisita comida y otros mas aprovechaban la ocasión para entablar amistades y hacer contactos en el extranjero, ya que así sus negocios y por ende, sus familias prosperarían.

Mas temprano que tarde se comenzó con el baile, un baile en el que hasta el mas joven de los asistentes ya se encontraba en la pista.

La orquesta tocó una melodía lenta y rítmica para abrir el baile, lo curioso es qué el título de la composición era "A diabolic waltz". El Conde Phantomhive parecía bastante feliz al lado de la Señorita Elizabeth Middleford al compás de esa peculiar composición.

Los Kagamine se reunieron antes de qué la fiesta continuara.

—Rin, Len, debemos retirarnos debido a algunos negocios— Explicó calmadamente la actual cabeza de la familia Kagamine, Leon Kagamine esperando la comprensión de sus hijos, sobre todo de Len, a quién apenas había podido saludar.

—Padre, madre ¿En serió deben retirarse?— Cuestiono Rin con un tono de inocencia, aunque sus ojos emitían un brillo peculiar.

—Rin, entiende que esto es un asunto importante— Lily Kagamine acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija en un intento de tranquilizarla.

Era claro lo que eso significaba, si los jefes de la familia debían retirarse lo harían con su familia entera, pero entraba otro punto en esta cuestión.

Len había llegado con su profesor y para continuar sus estudios debía retirarse con el, los Kagamine en cambio tenían la obligación de quedarse en el festejo debido a su estrecha amistad con los Hatsune, teniendo que dejar a un representante en la fiesta. Ese papel bien podría ser ocupado por Len, pero el no regresaría a casa terminada esa fiesta, eso solo dejaba a Rin como la única posible representante, razón por la cual los Kagamine mayores se despedían de sus hijos.

—Padre, madre, yo entiendo, vallan tranquilos que yo cuidare a Rin— Respondió Len, dejando tranquilo al señor Kagamine.

—Enviaremos a Oliver para que te recoja mañana hija mía— Exclamo mas calmada la señora Kagamine.

Una vez que la situación se resolvió, los gemelos sonrieron con un poco de malicia, regresando a la pista de baile.

Antes de que la orquesta pudiera seguir tocando, varios jóvenes de la nobleza de algún país se acercaban a Rin pidiendo el honor de bailar la siguiente pieza con ella, sin embargo un celoso y un tanto posesivo Len los alejo con un simple diálogo.

—Lo siento, pero el placer de bailar la siguiente pieza con ella es mío—

Curiosamente, la hija del duque Hatsune se unió a la orquesta con violín en mano, no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras.

—Esta pieza me la enseñó un hombre del cuál estoy profundamente enamorada, fue la primera composición que he escuchado en mi vida y significa mucho para mí, por tanto, esta sera la primera y la única vez que la toqué en público en honor al aniversario del día que conocí a este hombre—

La dulce y bella Miku Hatsune había dejado conmocionados a muchos por esa revelación, nadie, ni siquiera el duque Hatsune sabía que su hija estaba enamorada, pero no paso mucho antes de que alguien dentro de la multitud se uniera a la orquesta antes de que Miku pudiera comenzar a tocar. Un hombre de traje azul zafiro con una capa y sombrero de copa baja negros haciendo juego con un antifaz plateado tomo el lugar del pianista.

"Cantarella"

Fue lo único que pronunció el hombre antes de que tanto el como Miku comenzaran a tocar.

Que ese hombre pudiera tocar el acompañamiento de esa pieza desconocida mientras el violín de Miku resonaba solo indicaba una cosa, el era el compositor de la pieza y por ende, el hombre del que la señorita Hatsune estaba enamorada.

Eso no podría importar menos a los gemelos Kagamine, no por que no apreciarán a su amiga en el caso de Rin, o a su maestro en el caso de Len. Simple y llanamente, al momento de que la melodía de Cantarella resonó por el salón, ellos se perdieron en su propio mundo.

En cuanto comenzaron a bailar, los ojos de los gemelos se encontraron en una intensa mirada, causando que ignoraran el hecho de que eran ellos los que estaban al centro de la pista.

En su mundo no existía nadie más que la persona que tenían frente a ellos.

Las palabras eran innecesarias en este baile, ya que el cuerpo hablaba por si mismo.

Era tanto lo que una mirada comunicaba entre los gemelos, que discretamente se iban alejando poco a poco hasta salir del lugar.

Cuando la pieza culminó, Len se había asegurado de desaparecer sin haber dejado la mas mínima huella.

* * *

—Len, ¿Que hacemos aquí?— Rin pregunto curiosa, ya que su hermano la trajo hasta el jardín de los Hatsune, para ser precisó, hasta la parte mas alejada del enorme jardín Hatsune.

Los Hatsune habían invertido mucho en su jardín, un majestuoso paraje en el cual crecían rosas de todo tipo, el jardín era enorme, al punto de llegar a perderte en el si no conocías la zona.

Esto fue aprovechado por Len para hacer su movimiento.

—Rin, quería darte ésto— El rubio mencionó mientras sacaba una caja.

Dentro de esa fina caja de terciopelo reposaba un hermoso collar de oro con lo que parecía ser un espejo en pequeña escala, el símbolo de la familia Kagamine.

—Oh Len, es hermoso— Rin exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos.

Len sacó el collar de la caja, rápidamente se colocó detrás de su gemela y le colocó el collar.

—Por que no brindamos— Musitó Len una vez qué le término de colocar el collar a su gemela.

Acto seguido, dos copas adornaron su mano, ambas contenían una bebida ligera, jugó de uva.

Ambos chocaron copas, pero un detalle no paso inadvertido por la rubia. Su contraparte masculina no perdía detalle de ella, era como si se asegurará de que ella bebía todo el contenido de la copa.

Naturalmente Len hizo lo propio, sin embargo a el le pareció que su contraparte femenina bebía consciente del verdadero contenido de la copa.

* * *

Cantarella, Aquetta di perugia, un veneno inoloro, incoloro e insípido usado en Italia principalmente por los nobles de la Casa de Borja, preparado a raíz de arsénico y vísceras putrefactas.

Len había estudiado ese veneno desde que el profesor Shion le mencionó una peculiaridad sobre el.

"Se dice que este veneno mata a las 24 horas de ser ingerido, haciendo que la víctima sufra un dolor indescriptible antes de morir"

Eso sumado a sus propiedades de ser particularmente indetectable, le dieron a Len una idea, idea que le daría la oportunidad de consumar su mas enfermo deseó.

El replicó el procedimiento de la fabricación de Cantarella a la perfección, pero sustituyó el arsénico con la escancia de su propio cabello combinado con azaleas y camelias. El resultado, un potente somnífero afrodisíaco al que llamo "Cantarella di colpo"

Era curioso que su maestro llamase a su primera composición musical "Cantarella" así que aprovecho una ocasión que tuvo para preguntar el por que de tan singular nombre en una pieza.

"La historia del origen de Cantarella es puramente pasional, se supone que el veneno original no causaba dolor y la persona qué lo ingería moría en estado de éxtasis puro, fue usado por un noble para morir al lado de la persona que amaba, se condeno a si mismo con tal de permanecer al lado de esa persona, es por eso que elegí ese título para mi composición, para demostrar que no me importaría ir al infierno con tal de estar con la persona que anheló"

Ciertamente la composición de su maestro, el tema de Cantarella le había resultado sumamente pasional y llena de sentimientos encontrados, pero en este momento su Cantarella estaba por tomar el papel principal de este acto.

* * *

Rin cayo dormida a escasos diez minutos de haber ingerido la creación de su gemelo.

Claro que Len no se quedaría quieto ante esa situación.

El rubio ya tenía preparado todo de antemano esperando este momento.

Len cargo el cuerpo de su hermana y lo recostó suavemente en una cama en la parte más profunda del jardín, esa parte en la que solo algún alma pérdida pudiese encontrar.

La cama con un suave colchón rodeada de una pintorescas flores de Iris, al grado que daba la impresión de que cambiaban de color a cada segundo.

Antes de qué Len pudiera reaccionar, Rin poso sus manos en las mejillas del Kagamine.

—Te atrapé, así que tu castigo es hacerme tuya—

Esa frase combinada con una mirada lujuriosa cortesía de Rin fue suficiente para mandar la cordura de Len al carajo.

Un beso pasional surgió entre ambos, un beso posesivo y lujurioso que ambos deseaban.

Len sentía una extraña fijación por su gemela, era incapaz de considerarla su familia, en cambio la veía como mujer.

Rin sentía una atracción casi enfermiza por su gemelo, ella iba a aprovechar la ausencia de sus padres para poder poseer a su hermano al menos una ves, pero claro, ella noto el extraño jugo que su hermano le hizo beber, suponiendo de lo que se trataba simplemente se dejó hacer.

Lo cual nos lleva a esta situación, besos pronunciados cargados de pasión, deseó y lujuria que únicamente se detenían por la necesidad de oxígeno por parte de los presentes antes de reanudar con esa frenética necesidad.

Los labios de ambos se volvieron una droga para su compañero, el Kagamine sentía que saboreaba una dulce miel cada vez que probaba los labios de su hermana, esta en cambio, saboreaba los labios de su hermano como si de una dulce mermelada se tratase.

—Rin, esto me estorba— Mencionó el rubio mientras señalaba el vestido de su querida hermana. Ponerse esa clase de vestidos era complicado, y por ende removerlo era casi un como resolver un cubo rubik para quién no estuviera familiarizado con esa clase de prendas.

—Entonces lidia con ello— Le respondió la rubia antes de retirar la corbata de su hermano con los dientes, sonriendo de manera coqueta.

Ante esa respuesta, Len solo pudo suspirar, pero no por ello iba a dejar de disfrutar.

El Kagamine no volvió a besar los labios de Rin, solo que esta vez el beso era distinto, no había lujuria o deseo de por medio, era solo un puro y casto beso repleto de amor.

Ante esta acción, Rin rodeo el cuello de Len con sus brazos, profundizando aún mas el acto de amor.

Esta acción de la rubia a su vez provocó una reacción en cadena, las manos de Len recorrieron la espalda de la rubia, desatando accidentalmente un par de nudos qué aseguraban el vestido de la rubia. Rin al sentir esto movió las manos con gran habilidad removiendo el sacó de su gemelo, este estimuló provocó que Len introdujera su lengua en la boca de su gemela, iniciando una degustación de su paladar.

Rin rápidamente correspondió a esta acción introduciendo su propia lengua en la boca de su hermano, comenzando una exploración mutua, lo que comenzó como un beso puro y casto ahora era un desenfreno de lujuria.

Tal acto provocó que Len tomara el vestido de Rin de manera violenta, despojando a su hermana de tan hermosa y fina prenda dejandola cubierta únicamente por unas medias haciendo juego con un liguero y unas bragas de encajé, todo en un discreto color amarillo.

La rubia se había sorprendido un poco por tal acontecimiento, pero a final de cuentas invitó a su hermano a poseerla por medio de una coqueta sonrisa y un notorio sonrojo. Rin se acomodó sobre la peculiar cama con los brazos extendidos en espera de Len.

—Niña traviesa— Len exclamó antes de besar el cuello de su gemela, posando una de sus manos sobre el desprotegido pecho de Rin, quién solo atinó a gemir.

—Niño malcriado— Rin respondió ante el acto de su hermano, aprovechando el momento para despojar al rubio de su camiseta.

Len, quién dejo una marca en el cuello de su gemela, decidió hacer algo de lo que desde hacia tiempo tenia muchas ganas. Bajo lentamente desde el cuello de Rin hasta su pecho, besando cada parte de su recorrido, hasta llegar al monte izquierdo de su hermana en donde una esfera de color durazno esperaba ser degustada por el.

Rin solo podía gemir ante esa nueva sensación, un placer hasta ahora desconocido por ella se apoderaba de su ser.

Len lamió los sonrosados pezones de su gemela con singular alegría, en cambió Rin recorría con las manos el torso desnudo de su rubio amante.

Los susurros pasionales solo eran audibles para la pareja, Len sabía que eso no estaba en los planes, no era lo que deseaba desde un inició, su anhelo desde hace tiempo era enamorar a su hermana, la única mujer a la que había visto como tal. Rin por su parte se había enamorado de su propio hermano, no sabía desde cuándo pero realmente no era importante, en el rubio había encontrado algo que le llenaba y la hacía feliz.

La droga de Cantarella estimuló el cuerpo de Rin a tal grado que ahora tenía la mirada pérdida y jadeaba duramente, una ligera capa de sudor cubría ambos cuerpos y se mezclaba con el aroma de las rosas.

Len miro detenidamente a su hermana, no perdió detalle de la excitación de su hermana, así que para jugar con ella un poco mas opto por provocarla de manera sutil.

El rubio retiro los seguros del ligero y mordió una de las medias de su acompañante desde la base, deslizando la prenda y removiéndola con la lentitud y delicadeza propia de un depredador jugando con su presa.

El sentir la respiración de Len sobre sus piernas causó que la rubia literalmente empapará su braga con los fluidos que provenían de sus entrañas, fluidos que esencialmente son producto de la excitación.

Len repitió el proceso con la media restante prolongando el tortuoso placer de su acompañante. El rubio esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción al saber lo que podía provocar en su amada hermana, verla jadeante y deseando más lograba estimularlo de tantas maneras que era un milagro que aún mantuviera la cordura.

El rubio observo los pies desnudos de Rin, el la amaba de pies a cabeza, esa sonrisa angelical que iluminaba su vida, esos ojos en los que se podía perder por la eternidad, sus suaves manos que aliviaban el dolor de su alma con una simple caricia, sus modestos pechos qué eran el símbolo de su posición como su princesa, las piernas que le quitaban el aliento, simplemente amaba todo de ella.

Rin espabiló en un pequeño momento de lucidez, sabía que lo que hacían era impuro e incorrecto, pero el momento de razón que llego a ella lo aprovechó para usar sus pies para bajar el pantalón de Len, llevándose también la ropa interior de su gemelo.

¿Por qué no había detenido eso cuando podía? Fácil, la rubia deseaba tanto o más que Len que ese momento ocurriera, le importaba un comino la opinión de los demás, sumado a eso, su actitud inquieta y atrevida impedía qué fuera dominada todo el tiempo.

El rubio se sorprendió por el repentino acto de su hermana, sin embargo nada lo preparó para lo que seguía después.

—Eres todo un pervertido— Le mencionó Rin atrapando su hombría con sus pies desnudos —Ponerte así por los pies de tu propia hermana, eso es enfermo—

Len sabía que había perdido el control, ¿Eso era efecto de su cantarella o la voluntad de Rin? La verdad no le importaba ya que le gustaba esa sensación. Su longitud alcanzó su máximo tamaño debido a la estimulación que le brindaba su gemela, quién en ese momento sonreía de manera lujuriosa.

Saber que podía ejercer una fuerza que dominara a su inteligente y soberbio hermano la hacía sentir poderosa, sin embargo Len no iba a ceder el puesto dominante tan fácil.

—Mojarte solo por sentir la respiración de tu hermano sobre tus piernas es igual de enfermo— Respondió el rubio al ritmo que removía la última prenda de su contraparte femenina usando el mismo método que uso con las medias, solo que esta vez Rin no pudo evitar el arquear la espalda al sentir el cálido aliento de su contraparte masculina sobre su centró.

Aprovechando que los pies de la rubia dejaron de estimular el miembro erecto del rubio debido al reciente acto, Len aprovechó para retomar el control besando suavemente la flor que se encontraba en la intimidad de su gemela, despojándose de sus prendas mal colocadas en el proceso.

Rin solo podía jadear y gemir como una loca, era injusto que su hermano invirtiera los papeles con solo un movimiento. La rubia se arqueó una vez más al sentir la lengua de Len invadiendo su interior y en un golpe de adrenalina tomo la cabeza del ser que tanto placer le provocaba y la acercó aun mas a su intimidad.

Len estaba extasiado con el dulce aroma que despedía su hermana, causando que actuara como un poseso. El rubio por un segundo perdió todo pensamiento racional y uso sus instintos más animales y primitivos para causar en su rubia amante un salvaje orgasmo, mismo que el degustó con singular alegría.

La rubia, a pesar de su expresión de éxtasis puro, sentía un pequeño disgusto por su hermano ya que le arrebató su pequeña posición.

—Es hora de la venganza— La rubia exclamó antes de hacer un brusco movimiento que provocó la inversión de sus posiciones.

—Rin, espe...— Un gemido de placer escapo de la boca de Len, impidiéndole terminar su oración. Ese gemido se debía a que Rin recorría la hombría de su ahora víctima con la lengua.

Este acto no se debía a que Rin deseará retribuir el placer que Len le brindó hace unos momentos, simplemente lo hacía para tener la posición dominante sobre el rubio.

A pesar de ser la primera ves que la rubia practicaba una felación, era indudable que estaba consiguiendo su objetivo, no paso mucho antes de que Rin sintiera una palpitación sobre sus labios, intuyendo a que se debía esa sensación se separó repentinamente de su gemelo y haciendo uso de su mano izquierda, tomo el miembro de Len, aplastándolo de manera un tanto brusca.

—Aún no hermanito— Musitó la rubia en un tono juguetón, claro que para asegurar la posición dominante y para su propio placer personal, ella quería que Len le rogará para dejarlo llegar al orgasmo.

Pero el joven de cabellera dorada tenia otros planes en mente.

—No te daré el gusto, hermanita malcriada— Dijo el rubio mientras hacía uso de su fuerza para hacer que su hermana se colocara boca abajo, brindando al chico una espectacular vista de los glúteos y le feminidad de Rin en todo su esplendor.

—¿Qué estas... — Del mismo modo que la rubia no había dejado terminar la oración de su hermano, ahora el hacia lo propio con ella.

Aprovechando que la entrada de la Kagamine aún se encontraba húmeda, Len froto su miembro en esa atrayente cavidad con el fin de lubricar su miembro con los jugos de su hermana, para después introducir su hombría lentamente.

Rin solo pudo soltar un gemido en respuesta, a la par que una pequeña lagrima escapaba de sus ojos. Una vez que el acto se había consumado y los cuerpos de los gemelos se fundieron en uno solo, quien tenia el control sobre el otro dejo de importar.

Una de las ventajas de que Rin hubiera ingerido la cantarella de su hermano con anterioridad es que el dolor al momento de tener su himen roto era nulo, por lo que mas temprano que tarde se perdió en una nueva y desconocida oleada de placer, por tanto movió su cadera con tal de tener la longitud de len completamente dentro de ella, acto que el rubio respondió al instante.

Debido a su posición, Len aprovecho para usar su mano para tomar el hombro de su amada, cerrando aún mas el contacto intimo entre ellos. su mano libre no se quedo quieta y busco el pecho de Rin, el cual comenzó a masajear mientras jugaba con el pezón de la femina.

Rin no encontraba denigrante hacer el amor como los perros, ¿Como es que muchas mujeres encontraban esa posición absurda y deshonrosa siendo que provocaba tanto placer?

Ciertamente en esa postura no podía moverse tan libremente como ella quisiera, pero el placer que sentía se sobreponía exponencialmente al hecho de querer tocar a su hermano, aunque claro, eso no impedía que ella marcara el ritmo del vaivén con el movimiento de sus caderas.

El movimiento a cada segundo se tornaba mas violento e intenso, Len tomo los brazos de Rin y la sometió al placer que esa postura les brindaba a ambos.

El Kagamine salio de su hermana momentos antes de que su blanca esencia fuera disparada, cayendo toda sobre la espalda de la rubia. Por su parte, Rin tenia las piernas completamente empapadas con sus propios fluidos.

—Parece que gane este juego— Len expreso su opinión sobre el tema de quien dominaba a quien, al menos en la cama.

—¿Eso crees?— Musito la Kagamine mientras se incorporaba.

Rin derribo a su hermano y sin mucho esperar se dejo caer violentamente sobre el, acto que provoco que la flácida masa en la entrepierna del rubio entrara forzosamente en ella. Ante esta estimulación la flácida masa se irguió dentro de las paredes interiores de la rubia, quien sonrió con sadismo.

El Kagamine se quedo anonadado por esta acción, lo había tomado completamente desprevenido y cayo completamente en el juego de su hermana, juego en donde ella seria la única ganadora.

—Jeje, mi turno— Exclamo la rubia mientras lamia el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero al ritmo que iniciaba un tortuoso pero placentero movimiento de caderas.

Ante esta nueva sensación, el Kagamine no pudo hacer mas que gemir mientras a duras penas podía pensar claramente.

Hasta hace poco, el era el que dominaba, ahora ¿Desde cuando se invirtieron los papeles?

Len poco podía hacer al saberse dominado por Rin, pero esa situación no le incomodaba, de hecho estaba obteniendo a cambio un placer diferente al que había experimentado momentos antes, y eso le gustaba.

Por su parte, Rin disfrutaba del atontado rostro de su rubio compañero, saber que ella tenia el control en ese momento y que la idiota expresión en el rostro de Len lo confirmara no hacia mas que encender la pasión de su pecho a un nivel tal que el calor del sol se quedaría corto en comparación.

Al tiempo de que la rubia Kagamine estuviera cabalgando a Len, podía sentir palpitaciones procedentes del miembro del rubio en su interior, por lo que ella separo cualquier contacto intimo que pudiera unirlos, causando que el volcán que era el miembro del Kagamine hiciera erupción sobre el estomago de Rin.

—Manchaste mi cuerpo, sucio pervertido— Le dijo una divertida Rin a su exhausto compañero con un tono juguetón.

Len no replico, ni mucho menos se molesto, el había caído en el juego de Rin tanto como ella en el suyo y ambos salieron ganadores, pero era hora de dejar de jugar.

—Len, ¿Qué suce...— Una vez mas, la frase de la rubia fue abruptamente interrumpida a causa de una acción del Kagamine.

Hasta ese momento, solo habían jugado y habían tenido sexo, pero el solo placer del sexo no se comparaba al placer que le producía ese suave contacto de los labios de Rin con los propios, un beso que llevaba todo el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Dejándose llevar por esa nueva sensación, ambos se abrazaron mutuamente compartiendo ese momento tan especial.

Se separaron debido a la falta de oxigeno, al mirar a los ojos del otro, se enamoraron una vez mas, solos en el ínfimo espacio que esa maleza les regalaba.

—¿Sabias lo que bebías cuando te di ese jugo?— Cuestiono un curioso Len.

—Lo sospechaba desde el inicio, yo solo te di un afrodisíaco, no esperaba el somnífero— Respondió una juguetona Rin.

Ambos sonrieron y se volvieron a besar cerrando los ojos, ya que aun estaban abrazados, un nuevo contacto intimo se hizo presente al momento que la hombría del chico volvía a erguirse rozando con la entrada de la chica.

Poco a poco, la longitud del chico entro en ella, pero esta vez había una marcada diferencia de lo que habían hecho apenas hace unos pocos minutos, esta vez hacían el amor en vez de solo tener sexo.

Ambos entrelazaron los dedos de ambas manos demostrándose su mutuo sentimiento, ambos sonreían apenas se separaban y volvían a besarse con la misma entrega y afecto.

La linea que los separaba como hermanos se había roto, en esos momentos era mas apropiado llamarlos amantes enamorados.

Desde el inicio de su nuevo contacto bajo esta etiqueta, no había pelea por ver quien era el dominante, no había un frenesí de placer que los privaba del razonamiento, simplemente ambos se entregaban en cuerpo y alma a su ser amado en un suave vaivén.

—Rin, estoy a punto de...—

—Yo también Len— Respondió la chica usando sus blanquecinas piernas para abrazar la cintura de su amado y de esa forma impedir que rompiera el contacto intimo.

Len acabo dentro de ella. Rin se lleno de dicha y felicidad al sentir la cálida escancie de su amado en su interior.

—Si pudiera llevarte hasta en lugar lejano en donde nadie nos vea, simplemente invadiría tu cuerpo con el aroma de nuestra esencia como único testigo—

—Que curioso, yo pensaba hacerte exactamente lo mismo Len—

En ese momento, una caja de música se abría ante la atenta mirada de los hermanos-amantes, esa caja reproducía una melodía que ambos jóvenes hace poco escucharon, y que de hecho, bailaron juntos.

—" _Gracias, Cantarella_ "— Fue lo único que el Kagamine pudo pensar antes de besar a su hermana por ultima vez en la noche.

* * *

Y bien ¿Que les pareció?

Esto se me ocurrió en un ataque de inspiración mientras ayudaba a hacer "Limonada" mientras escuchaba música vocaloid random, ya que tuve un pequeño episodio con cada tema que escuche mientras editaba el "pedido".

Las opciones para hacer el shot eran:

"Cantarella" de kuro usa.

"migikita no chou" de NoriP.

"Unmei gokko (continuación de karakuri burst) de Hitoshuzoku-P.

"Diabetes melitus" de Caste-P.

"Casino - trap" (soy honesto, no recuerdo el compositor)

"Sweet devil" de Hachiouji-P (8# prince)

o por último, "Naked" de YSBK.

La persona que me provoco este ataque de inspiración eligió el tema de kuro-usa, por lo que me di a la tarea de crear la historia tan pronto como pude.

me base principalmente en el original Kaito x Miku (no la versión grace), particularmente en el segundo pv (donde no aparece Len como rival), y de ahí salio esta historia, claro que pude haberla extendido y hacerla un long fic, pero no tengo el tiempo necesario para hacerlo debido a mis tareas como Beta Reader.

Cambie algunas partes de la canción original y después vi dos vídeos de Rin y Len de cantarella (admito que sabia del cover, pero nunca lo mire con atención)

¿Por que hice el shot Twincest en vez de Kaito x Miku?, Fácil, la "limonada" que hacia era con los Kagamine como protagonistas.

Se que en este shot no soy 100% fiel al tema, pero a fin de cuentas, es mi shot (ok no), hablando en serio, me dieron tantas situaciones en las que hacer el shot que resulto esta la mas corta y concisa, ademas de que mi idea original esta en alguna parte de la trama.

Los nombres que tome prestados de AkunoP (Mothy) no tienen nada que ver con la trama, simplemente están ahí para hacerme el interesante, ademas, ¿Alguien noto el cameo que hice?

Bueno, ya divague mucho, espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura como yo al escribir, sin mas que decir, me despido deseándoles buen suerte.

ATTE: ANH

P.D: Si el publico lo pide, haré shots vocaloid con los temas a su elección, solo haganme saber por medio de un pm o de un review, (shot de Casino-Trap en proceso)


End file.
